Too Soon To Say Goodbye
by Little-Katsu
Summary: SHONEN-AI. Hikaru en a assez de devoir se contenter de placer les pierres pour Sai. Il veut jouer seul.


**Juste un petit détail avant de partir**** (C'est toujours bon à savoir XD). Étant donné que Sai est un esprit et que donc que personne d'autre ne peut l'entendre excepté Hikaru. Les paroles en caractère gras sont les communications qu'ils se font ensemble par esprit sans que les autres personnages puissent les entendre.**

**Bonne lecture****! (--) **

* * *

_Non, c'était non. Il n'allait tout de même pas céder encore une fois aux supplications de Sai. Les premières fois, il avait bien voulu suivre les demandes de l'esprit étant donné qu'il ne savait pas jouer au Go et aussi, entre autre, parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, il était prit d'une violente envie de faire ressortir son petit déjeuné de par où il était entré. Il n'avait donc pas eut le choix que de jouer le rôle du spectateur en se contentant de placer les pierres là où l'esprit le lui indiquait, comme un automate programmé pour placer les pierres._

_Par contre, maintenant il n'était plus question qu'il le laisse toujours jouer. Il savait le faire lui-même. Et puis, Sai pouvait bien retourner dans le goban hanté dès qu'il serait mort pour aller hanter une autre personne. Il pourrait revivre des années et des années encore, alors que lui il n'avait que cette seule et unique vie.__ Il fallait qu'il en profite maintenant qu'il avait le talent ainsi que le temps pour le faire. Il avait bien appris de Sai quand il regardait ses parties en les jouant à sa place, alors il savait maintenant jouer. Son talent s'était révélé. Alors pas question de rester plus longtemps dans l'ombre imposante de l'esprit qui, même si il ne l'avait probablement pas voulu, l'écartait de l'avenir en Go qu'il s'était projeté de construire de ses propres mains._

_De plus, en laissant jouer Sai quelques fois, il s'ét__ait souvent mit dans le pétrin, ce qui l'oblige souvent à mentir, même à ses amis. Il s'y perd même parfois à force d'inventer diverses choses. Jouer comme un pied et ensuite jouer comme si il était à quelques coups prêt d'atteindre le coup divin, ce n'était pas ce qui était de plus subtile. Il en était même devenu le spécialiste des coups de bols. C'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui plaire, non plus. Quelques fois, c'était beau, mais après des dizaines et des dizaines, ça commençait à devenir lassant._

**« ****Je t'ai dit non, Sai! C'est à moi de jouer. C'est ****ma**** partie! »** _hurla Hikaru en pensé à l'adresse du fantôme._

« Bonne partie, » _fit-il à l'adresse de son opposant._

« Bonne partie, » _lui répondit le petit garçon en inclinant légèrement la tête et en posant son premier coup._

_Bien entendu, Sai ne tarda pas à répliquer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de jouer, plusieurs parties qu'il avait vu défiler sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse être l'__un des joueurs qui y participait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était toujours bon de pouvoir avoir une vision extérieure d'un jeu, mais rien ne valait vraiment la sensation et la combativité que l'on pouvait avoir en jouant une partie._

**« ****Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir jouer? Quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser jouer? »** _geint le fantôme en tirant quelque peu sur le chandail de son hôte._

_Hikaru, qui avait reprit le cours de la partie, pendant le petit moment de silence, releva la tête vers Sai juste après__ avoir déposé sa pierre noire sur le goban qui était posé devant lui. Il tourna un instant son regard vers le plateau pour voir si son adversaire avait joué, mais s'adressa de nouveau en pensé à l'adresse de Sai, ne pouvant tout de même pas parler à voix haute sans prendre le risque d'être prit pour un fou._

**« ****Je sais pas, moi! Mais pas maintenant! Là, c'est moi. Pas toi! »**

**« Mais Hikaru! »**

_Irrité par l'obstination de l'esprit, Hikaru claqua sa pierre sur le goban plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, effrayant par la même occasion son adversaire qui ne s'attendait pas à cela vu le coup défensif que faisait le décoloré et qui ne manqua pas de sursauter. Pourtant, Hikaru ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il avait déjà tourné un regard excédé à l'adresse du fantôme._

**« ****'Non' ça voulait dire quoi, à ton époque? 'Oui', peut-être? » **_siffla-t-il en espérant le faire taire._

_Sai garda la tête basse face à la réplique de l'adolescent qui était soudainement cruel dans ses paroles, alors qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment lieu de l'être tant. Du moins, pas à l'avis du fantôme qui croyait bien que si il devait y avoir une personne qui devait être en colère et hausser le ton, c'était bien lui étant donné que le jeune homme était égoïste avec lui, ne voulant pas le laisser jouer alors que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle il revenait dans le monde des vivants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en détournant le regard._

_Cette réaction sembla être satisfaisante pour Hikaru, car celui-ci détourna bien vite son regard pour étudier où en était la partie qu'il avait délaissé quelque peu depuis la première intervention du Sai. Son regard parcouru la planche de bord en bord, tandis qu'il tentait de voir le plus loin dans le jeu en attendant le coup de son adversaire._

**« ****Mais, Hikaru, je sais pas j'en ai pour combien de temps encore! J'ai... j'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus pouvoir revenir... »** _éclata Sai, n'ayant pas pu se retenir._

_Le jeune adolescent fronça alors les sourcils, sceptique. Les paroles du fantôme étaient totalement sans fondement. Si il était revenu pour le hanter lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne revienne pas une troisième fois, puis une quatrième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'atteindre le coup divin qu'il cherchait tant depuis des siècles et des siècles déjà.__ Il posa alors une pierre sur le goban avant de reprendre la parole._

**« ****Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie? Bien sûr que tu vas revenir! »**_ lança-t-il, convaincu._** « Quand je vais mourir, tu vas retourner hanter le goban et tu trouveras une personne qui te laissera enfin jouer. »**

**« Hikaru... »**

**« ****Fait pas ton capricieux! Tu peux bien attendre que je meure. Tu as des siècles devant toi. Tu vas pouvoir te rattraper. »**

_Il lança un bref regard à l'adresse de l'esprit, avant de retourner à sa partie qui semblait se dérouler sans lui vu le nombre considérable d'interventions de la part de Sai. Il avait la ferme intention de pouvoir finir cette dernière sans autre dérangement extérieur de la part de Sai. C'est pourquoi, quand il vit du coin de l'œil que le fantôme semblait prêt à répliquer une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il disait, il reprit aussi la parole en le coupant sec dans son élan :_

**« ****Arrête de me déranger, sinon je vais finir par perdre. J'arrive pas à me concentrer. On s'en reparlera après. C'est pas le temps là. »**

_Sai, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, la referma tranquillement après un instant. Une nouvelle fois, il abaissa son regard sous l'air satisfait d'Hikaru. Cela ne donnait peut-être rien de répliquer tout le temps maintenant. Hikaru semblait trop prit dans sa partie pour lui accorder la moindre petite attention.__ Il n'arriverait donc certainement pas à en tirer vraiment quelque chose malgré tous les efforts qu'il fournissait. Il venait de le comprendre et assez durement, il fallait le dire. Mais c'était certainement la même chose pour tous les retours brusques à la réalité._

_C'est en silence__ que Hikaru put poursuivre et terminer sa partie. Elle se solda d'ailleurs par sa victoire, le jeune brun qui lui servait d'adversaire abandonnant. Dérangé par Sai, il avait fait quelques erreurs en début de partie, mais n'avait pas tardé à se rattraper en faisant des coups plus offensifs qui lui permirent de reprendre le retard qu'il avait accumulé._

**-°-**

_Une fois arrivée chez lui, Hikaru grimpa rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans que sa mère n'eut le temps de __s'enquérir de ses résultats au match qu'il avait disputé. Tout le trajet s'était fait dans le silence des plus complets, avec Sai. Celui-ci gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Ce qu'Hikaru avait prit pour un petit coup de bouderie. Il ne s'en préoccupa alors pas vraiment outre mesure, se disant que ça allait passer et qu'il l'achalerait de nouveau plus tard pour pouvoir jouer une partie de Go._

_Il alla alors automatiquement prendre un manga qui se trouvait par terre, dans une petite pile effondré, et se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit. Couché, il croisa les jambes en s'adossant à son oreiller comme il le fallait pour lui être à l'aise. Puis, il commença tranquillement à lire, profitant de ce petit instant de répit._

_Au bout d'un moment, il finit tout de même par s'__inquiéter du silence buté du fantôme. Il était probablement trop habitué à l'entendre se plaindre ou demander à pouvoir jouer une partie de Go contre lui. Il posa alors son livre sur son lit, n'oubliant pas de mettre le marque-page, et se redressa. S'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas, il releva son regard vers le fantôme qui était assis face au goban. Celui-ci regardait obstinément la planchette comme si il pensait pouvoir jouer sans l'aide d'Hikaru. Ce qui était, malheureusement pour lui, impossible vu l'était de son corps._

« Sai, arrête de bouder. Je vais te laisser faire des parties bientôt. »

**« C'est quand alors ce bientôt!? »** _hurla Sai, avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix._

_Le fantôme avait relevé brusquement la tête vers lui. Son regard blessé était tourné vers Hikaru qui se sentit, l'espace d'un instant, défaillir en le voyant comme tel. L'espace d'un long instant, il se sentit coupable de ne pas laisser jouer plus souvent le fantôme. Il fallait dire que ce ne pouvait pas vraiment être la faute à une autre personne, mais il restait néanmoins que ce n'était certainement pas volontaire qu'il fasse ainsi de la peine à Sai. Ce n'est pas comme si il voulait le faire souffrir, non plus._

_Voyant que le garçon restait muet, l'esprit baissa de nouveau son regard vers le goban vierge de toute partie, où il y avait les deux contenants remplis de pierres. Doucement, il leva sa main vers l'un d'eux et en toucha le couvercle de la façon dont il l'aurait fait pour en soulever le couvercle. Pourtant, sa main ne rencontra ni le bois verni du contenant, ni la surface lisse et froide des pierres qui s'y trouvait. À la place, elle passa au travers comme il était logique que cela se fasse vu son état fantomatique. Sai retira alors avec empressement sa main avant de l'observer, la tournant devant ses yeux qui abordaient toujours le même air mélancolique._

_Hikaru l'avait regardé faire en silence. Cela ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire se renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité. Il attrapa alors son manga pour aller le ranger dans la bibliothèque. Puis, il se tourna vers le fantôme qui n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le goban. Il prit une petite inspiration, comme pour se donner un peu de courage, avant de prendre la parole en s'adressant au fantôme : _

« On joue une partie, Sai? »

_Tout de suite après, il tourna la tête de côté avec un petit air gêné. Il ne voulait pas vraiment avouer qu'il désirait se faire pardonner, orgueil de mâle oblige, mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser Sai se morfondre dans son coin seul à se rappeler sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus toucher à une pierre de Go sans l'intermédiaire d'un être vivant. Surtout que cela était autant douloureux à Sai d'agir ainsi que cela pouvait l'être au décoloré qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder faire sans rien dire_

_Cependant, à sa proposition, ce ne fut que le silence qui lui répondit. Il fronça quelque peu des sourcils et se retourna vers l'esprit. Celui-ci était toujours dans la même position __avec exactement la même expression douloureuse sur son visage. Il fit alors un pas en direction de Sai, mais comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas plus, il se décida à l'interpeller._

« Sai? »

_Face à l'interpellation dont il était le sujet, Sai releva la tête__ avec résignation, dans une lenteur considérable. Il encra directement son regard triste et perlé de fines larmes dans celui de l'adolescent comme s'il était nécessaire de lui montrer toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Deux légères traces humides sillonnaient les joues du fantôme dans une symétrie parfaite, seuls vestiges des larmes tombées en chute libre sur le goban._

_Un moment, Hikaru resta figé face à cette vision.__ Automatiquement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il recula d'un pas et butta contre le montant du lit, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Il avait vu Sai pleurer de joie la première fois qu'il avait joué pour lui, mais jamais de larmes de tristesses. Jamais aussi amères qu'elles l'étaient présentement. C'était alors tout un choc pour lui et sa culpabilité du départ n'en fut que redoublé d'intensité. La douleur de son cœur le prit d'un seul coup._

_Il ne sembla pourtant que cela n'était pas suffisant comme choc, parce qu'Hikaru vit avec horreur l'image du fantôme s'affaiblir, devenir tranquillement de plus en plus transparente. Il se ressaisit alors d'un coup et se redressa brusquement. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait avec l'esprit, mais il présentait que cela ne pouvait pas être de bonne augure__ quant à la présence de Sai dans ce monde._

« Sai! »

_Il se précipita sur le fantôme qui disparaissait à vu d'œil sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, sans faire le moindre signe qui aurait pu dire qu'il ne désirait pas sa disparition.__ Pourtant, Hikaru s'obstina à croire que ce n'était parce qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait pas que le fantôme parte. Peut-être, oui, avait-il souhaité qu'il le laisse aller et qu'il cesse de lui demander de jouer des parties, mais jamais il n'avait souhaité qu'il regagne le monde des morts._

« Sai... Non, ne pars pas... S'il te plait... »

_Le décoloré s'était maintenant glissé à genoux devant le fantôme. Comme si il pensait que cela pouvait changer quelque chose, comme si il pensait qu'il pourrait vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de disparaître et que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination un peu trop fertile, Hikaru glissa sa main jusqu'à celle du fantôme, posée sur les genoux de son propriétaire. Pourtant, comme de fait, sa main passa au travers de la main dont il ne restait que le contour flou, pratiquement inexistant dorénavant._

_Il ne put s'empêcher alors de verser des larmes. Elles coulaient avec abondance, mais il les ignora totalement, Sai et sa douleur occupant toutes ses pensées qui s'avéraient être les plus sombres.__ Il le perdait peu à peu et c'était comme lui arracher une partie de lui-même. Sûrement pire qu'un arrachage de dent sans anesthésie. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était le pire entre le perdre lentement de cette manière ou si il le perdait d'un coup, sans préavis._

« Reste, Sai! »

_Hikaru venait tout juste de se redresser brusquement. Son dos était légèrement incliné vers l'avant, suppliant le fantôme de ne pas le quitter. Il ne risquait même pas un regard au visage froid et impassible de Sai.__ Il n'osait pas, car il se doutait que cela ne ferait certainement que souffrir d'autant plus et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui faisait plus envie qu'il ne le fallait. Il avait peur aussi de ce qu'il pouvait voir si jamais il se risquait à le regarder une nouvelle fois. Il garda donc sa tête obstinément inclinée vers le sol._

_Quand il releva finalement la tête, Sai avait disparu. Là où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, il ne restait rien. Même les quelques larmes qu'il avait vu tomber sur la planche du Go n'étaient plus présentes. Le décoloré se précipita alors en avant du goban, du petit cousin anciennement celui où était Sai. Il jeta des regards apeurés dans chaque coin de la pièce, cherchant le fantôme du regard. Pourtant, il ne voyait toujours personne. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à voir l'évidence. Il n'en avait pas la force et encore moins la volonté._

« Reviens! Je suis désolé... sincèrement désolé... s'il te plait... Sai... » _supplia-t-il d'une voix éraillée._

_Il ne savait pas vraiment où regarder. Par de __rapides gestes brusques, il se retournait dans tout les sens de la pièce comme si Sai allait apparaître là où il ne regardait pas. Le désespoir se lisait clairement dans ses yeux embrumés de larmes pesantes de lourds reproches pour lui-même, pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire au fantôme pour que ce dernier se décide à l'abandonner de cette manière. Il voulait le trouver. Il devait le trouver._

« Reviens... Souri-moi encore une fois... Cris-moi dans les oreilles encore pour me dire de jouer... Jouons, Sai... » _cria Hikaru de plus belle en étouffant avec difficulté un sanglot qui lui prenait à la gorge._

_Abattu par ses sentiments de regrets, Hikaru s'effondra au sol, à genoux. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains__. Il cessa alors de se retenir et éclata finalement en sanglots, les larmes coulant maintenant avec d'autant plus d'abondance sur ses joues. Son corps était secoué de convulsions qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de par l'intérieur. C'était pareil à si on lui avait enlevé quelque chose qui lui était vital et donc l'absence se faisait plus que sentir. Avec le temps, Sai était réellement devenu comme une partie de lui-même dont il ne pouvait se séparer. Il était devenu si important pour lui. Il faisait parti de ses habitudes._

_Hikaru se redressa brusquement. Son corps tout entier était en sueurs__ et il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration saccadée et irrégulière, son cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il regarda de droite à gauche, puis à côté de lui. Il soupira légèrement en posant une main sur son front qui était animé par un mal de crâne après avoir essuyé d'un revers de main les traces humides qui se trouvaient sur ses joues._

_Encore ce rêve...__ Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois déjà que Sai avait disparu soudainement sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles du fantôme et cela faisait le même nombre de mois qu'il faisait ses cauchemars presque tout les soirs. Il n'y avait que les fois où il se décidait à prendre des somnifères ou d'autres quelques fois qu'il ne faisait pas ce rêve qui se trouvait à être ce qui s'était passé, très exactement. C'était dur de supporter ça à chaque nuit. Cela entraînait même le fait qu'il avait parfois peur de s'endormir, de peur d'avoir à faire face à la disparition de son ami de nouveau._

« Shindo. Shindo, ça va? » _murmura une voix à ses côtés._

_Le décoloré tourna la tête vers la droite et pu voir un Akira à la chevelure emmêlée et les yeux mi-fermés de fatigue qu'il frottait doucement. Il eut un petit sourire en le voyant se relever__ dans le futon qu'ils partageaient sans vraiment être réveillé totalement. Il resta cependant en silence pendant un bref moment, sans rien dire vraiment, à continuer à le regarder de cette manière._

« Appelle-moi Hikaru. » _finit-il par souffler._

_Dans le noir de la pièce, il put voir Akira sourire doucement, maintenant réveillé complètement. Il lui répondit alors par un sourire__ timide avant de lâcher sa tête pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter._

« Mhh-hmm, comme tu veux, Hikaru. Mais ça va? »

« Ça va aller... » _répondit le décoloré en hochant doucement de la tête._

_Il se pencha légèrement __vers le brun et alla cueillir ses lèvres l'espace d'un court instant sans que Akira proteste, au contraire. La douceur et le goût sucré qu'elles lui offraient firent sourire Hikaru tout en l'apaisant légèrement. C'était probablement comme un calmant pour lui. Cela ne lui faisait que le plus grand bien, déjà il avait reprit sa respiration, il ne suait plus et ses larmes s'étaient taries sur ses joues._

_Le brun leva alors les yeux vers le décoloré__ avec une petite mine interrogative et toujours légèrement inquiète de son état. Il savait qu'Hikaru gardait souvent les choses pour lui-même, ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres et encore moins lui, même si Akira lui demandait toujours ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait alors pas ne pas se préoccuper de comment l'adolescent allait, vu que celui-ci ne lui disait jamais quand il n'allait pas bien en se cachant toujours derrière son masque de gaîté._

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar? » _s'enquit Akira, devinant parfaitement ce qui s'était passé._

« Oui, mais ça va aller maintenant... Tu es là... »

_Akira lui souri alors doucement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui répétait qu'il allait bien seulement par sa présence. Il ne savait pas comment le décoloré pourrait réagir si jamais il disparaissait soudainement, sans prévenir. Il serait peut-être un peu perdu... Mais peu importait, Akira n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser que ce soit maintenant ou un autre jour. Si il avait prit tout ce temps avant d'être capable de l'avoir, il n'allait pas le perdre.__ Il se contenta alors de le serrer dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hikaru posait sa tête contre son torse en y cherchant le réconfort qu'Akira voulu bien lui offrir._


End file.
